A panel substrate that constitutes a flat image display device such as a liquid crystal panel serves as a circuit board on the inner surface of which electric circuit elements such as electrodes that function as pixels and metal wiring are formed. In particular, with respect to an active matrix substrate that is used to display a higher-definition and highly-responsive image, switching elements such as TFTs are formed and, for example, COG (Chip On Glass) technology that forms part of a driving circuit on the panel is adopted.
The panel substrate of a liquid crystal panel is provided with electrode terminals for external connection, and various types of signals for image display and a power supply voltage that is necessary for the panel substrate to operate as a circuit board are supplied, for example, from a peripheral circuit board other than the liquid crystal panel by a flexible substrate connected to the electrode terminals. Moreover, the liquid crystal panel, the peripheral circuit board, and furthermore, a backlight and the like are accommodated in a mechanical member, which is called a bezel, in the form of a frame having a closed bottom, and thus, a liquid crystal display apparatus as an electric circuit structure is configured.
Connecting terminals on one end of the flexible substrate are joined to the electrode terminals of the panel substrate, and the other end of the flexible substrate is folded back to the rear face side of the bezel so as to conform to a side face of the bezel accommodating the liquid crystal panel and is fixed to the rear face of the bezel. Moreover, a circuit element such as a capacitor is mounted on the flexible substrate via a hard resin substrate, if necessary (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Citation List
Patent Document
                Patent Document 1; JP 2004-020703A        